A Lesson In Friendship
by villainsgirl
Summary: After the War Ron works as a healer at St. Mungo's. His life has become boring ever since the war and he longs for something...but what. One day a familiar face finds his way into Ron's life. Can he forgive and forget? Or will the past decide his future? Rated T just in case :) Possibility of slash, not sure yet.
1. Something More

**AN: So, I noticed that there were not too many Ron/Draco fan fics :( it made me kinda sad so I decided that I would write one! Yay (maybe) I have no idea where this is going so if you have ideas please let me know! Since im kinda just going with it I'm not sure if it'll end up slash or more of a friendship kinda thing. If you don't like guyxguy I would stop reading now. This may not end up being a slash fic but I will write slash in the future.**

**Thanks for reading! Please review!**

**I do not own any of the harry potter universe (although I sorta wish I did)**

Ronald Weasley walked along the dirty cobblestone street outside of Harry Potter's new house. His friend had just finished school to become an Auror and Ron couldn't have been more proud of him. Ever since they finished school at Hogwarts, Harry and Ron had agreed to get together every Tuesday night. Neither of them were very sure why Tuesday was chosen but it was and neither of them would miss it for the world.

Sometimes they talked about the past, sometimes the present but mostly the future. Harry had been dating Ginny for quite some time and Ron was eventually okay with that, although it did take him a great while to do so. The dark-haired boy talked about Ginny in such a positive way that Ron couldn't help but be okay with it. As for Hermione and himself, things had changed since the war.

Hermione had gone on to learn just about everything she could get her hands on. She was constantly up late with a giant book over a thousand pages long. Ron, of course, hadn't expected anything less of her. But as they days turned to weeks and weeks turned to months the two realized how different they really were. Their dates were uncomfortable to say the least, for both parties. She wanted to talk about education and Ron wanted to talk about the day. It eventually ended in a somewhat 'truce', if you an call a relationship that. It seemed as thought the brunette and red-head both held up white flags at the end of their romantic endevors. Of course the two still remained good friends.

Ron found it strange that the summer was already drawing to an end. He was already beginning to miss the bright green of the trees and the long warm nights. The red-head found it sad to be going home alone. For whatever reason, the Weasley boy was not a fan of being alone. He never had been. Ever since Fred's death, his entire family had been quieter. He knew that eventually everyone would get back to their loud selves, but he wasn't sure when. Ron missed Fred more than anyone could ever imagine. Perhaps, it was one of the reasons he _needed_ to see Harry so often. They had both lost people very close and dear in the war.

Ron opened the creaky door to the Burrow, walked into the dining area, and slumped down at the table. After the fire, the entire Weasley family had worked to rebuild the house. It was certainly easier said than done, but eventually their work paid off.

"How was the day at the St. Mungo's?" Molly called from the kitchen.

"Brilliant," said Ron, his voice heavy with sarcasm. After the war ended his interest in the medical feild had sky-rocketed. He had gotten through school with the help of Harry and Hermione and currently held decent hours and St. Mungo's. Ron knew that Molly was proud of him, and it made him feel good to make her proud. Unfortunatly, it was not always as interesting as he wished it was at St. Mungo's. Most injured Wizards and Witches were grumpy and old. As far as Ron was concerned most of them were deserving of the harm they had inadvertantly inflected on themselves.

"You mean saving people's life isn't interesting enough for you?" Molly walked out with a bread-roller in one hand and the other hand placed on her hip. "You know you could actually get out and get yourself your own place. What and idea?!"

"Yeah..." he grumbled back to his mother.

"At least go get yourself a girlfriend or friends...or something!"

"Mum! I have friends, I was just at Harry's!"

"Oh! Harry!" Her face instantly brightened up. "How is he doing? I hear he is an Auror, now! Oh, how fascinating! You know," she began to walk into the kitchen once again. "I used to know this woman who was an Auror..." the rest faded out from Ron's hearing. He knew she continued to talk in the kitchen, he just wasn't sure what it was about. He sighed to himself and began to trace the knots on the wooden table with his finger. Life in the Burrow had become utterly boring. With no Fred, George no longer played the jokes on Molly. And Ginny was often gone to Harry's. His other brothers were gone already or at least when he was there.

"...and you know something else?" Molly came back into the dining room with a letter in her hand. "And owl dropped this off today for you." She set it down infront of Ron. "Oh, don't look so hopelessly bored." He sighed heavily and picked up the small letter.

"Who's it from?"

"St. Mungo's," she answered walking back into the kitchen. Ron slowly opened it.

_Dear Healer Weasley,_

_ Healer Dulph here at St. Mungo's has excepted a very unusual patient. In addition to the patient's multiple physical ailments, he has requested that you are his Healer. Unfortunatly, he will not accept treatment from anyone else, here. We realize and respect that you have chosen your work hours in accordance to your life, but we must ask you to come in as quickly as you get this message. I do wish I could give you more information, but the patient will not let any information about himself or his maladies out until he talks to you._

_ Thank you,_

_The Staff of St. Mungo's Hospital_

"So?" Molly asked, "what did they need?"

"They need me to come in tonight..." Ron stared at the letter.

**I hope you like it this far! Can you tell who the mystery patient is? Please reveiw and keep reading! :)**


	2. Familiar Face

**AN: Thanks for reading! I hope you continue to enjoy :)**

**I do not own anything**

Ron walked in through the old doors of St. Mungo's. He only worked the nightshift a few times when he first started to work. All the new healers were typically left with all the odd hours that the older healers didn't want. After working a few months Ron was able to pick and chose the hours he had to work.

Night time at the hospital was different. It was just as serious and strick but somewhat less demanding for the healers. Although there were several exceptions, most of the patients were asleep so the healers had simpler jobs. They filed papers and took notes on the patients. It was rare that there was ever an emergency patient coming in at late hours. It seemed the most of the wizarding world got injured durring the day. Ron thought it was an almost laughable convienence for him.

"Healer Weasley," a small girl walked up to Ron with a clipboard in one hand. She had a long blonde pony-tail that swished back and forth when she walked and cheery blue eyes.

"Healer Gelly," the red-head said politely. "I was asked to come-"

"Oh, yes, yes," she said quickly, "I know, but please come with me quickly. I'm afraid that the matter is quite serious." Ron nodded in agreement and quickly put on his lab jacket and gloves. He followed Gelly down the hall. "We put him in a separate room," she said.

"Why?" Ron asked feeling rather stupid.

"Well, when he was brought to us, he refused our help...it was strange," the happy girl began to look a bit sad and confused. "He seemed to think that we would hurt him further, or something. It was aweful. We had to keep him away from the others so that he didn't cause some sort of riot." She finished explaining and glanced ahead of her once again. Suddenly, she stopped. "He's in there." She pointed at one of the private recovery rooms. The rooms were typically used for patients who had special needs and needed to be treated separatly.

Ron nodded to Gelly and slowly took her clipboard and walked into the room.

When he walked into the room and saw his new patient, Ron wasn't sure if he should laugh, cry or run out of the room while he still could. In front of him was Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, that was. He was slouched in the bed with pillows proping up his back. The blond hair boy stared coldly at Ron. But Ron didn't laugh, he didn't cry, and he didn't run. Instead he dropped the clipboard on the ground. The loud whack echoed in the silent room as the two former schoolmates stared at each other in a near comical way.

"Malfoy?" Ron said suddenly realizing that he had dropped his charts.

"Weasel." Draco watched the healer with distrust and lethargy.

"I was called in..." the red-head trailed off. "...I must have the wrong room..." Ron clumsily turned around.

"No...you...you have the right room..."

"But I got a letter saying that a patient called for me personally..." Ron stared wide-eyed at the man before him. With a sudden realization he saw that this was not the same Draco that he had known all those years ago. There was something very different settling in his intense grey eyes. Along with his usual anger and arrogance, Ron saw that there was a bit of sorrow in Draco's eyes. He instantly waved it off, clearly it was the...lighting or something. "I see," the healer said. He decided that it was best to treat the strange patient like any other patient. Ron had very rarely encountered a situation where he personally knew the patient, but occationally it happened. This was no different, he told himself.

Ron walked over to his patient and looked down at this clipboard. It have very little information about the patient other than his first name. He took the quill and wrote in Draco's last name.

"So," Ron started, "I hear that you are...injured."

"Obviously," Draco said bitterly attempting to sit up.

"Explain what happened," Ron said trying to sound as professional as he could. He tried his hardest to look anywhere but into those grey eyes.

"I was attacked," Malfoy said bluntly. Ron sighed instantly, this was going to be a long night.

It was close to ten at night by the time Ron had finished filling out Draco's patient form. It was near impossible to get the former slytherin to talk. Everytime he asked a question Draco gave him an unapproving look before he answered. They were never very clear answers, either. Eventually, Ron found out that the Malfoy was attacked while walking through some of the bad parts not far from Diagon Alley.

Ron found it best to give him a sleeping potion and then decide what to do from there. He couldn't help but think that Draco was over reacting, as he had done in the past.

"This will help you sleep," Ron said handing Draco a small pale-blue vial.

"I don't need sleep, Weasel," he snarled, "I need you to fix my wounds and let me leave."

"I'll have to run a diagnostics before I fix anything," the red-haired healer said beginning to loath his patient.

"Well, go on then," the blond growled.

"Drink this first," Ron said knowing that Draco didn't have any choice but to listen to him. He heard the grey-eyed man sigh and gave him the vial.

It took less than a minute for Draco to fall asleep. Ron maveled at how quiet and peaceful his former class mate could be.

**Alright guys! So tell me what you think! xD and stay tuned for the next chapter.**


	3. New Compassion

**AN: I do not own anything! And I'll just get right into the story, now :)**

Ron preformed the diagnostic spell on Draco's sleeping form and was surprised by what he learned. The blond was much more than sleep-deprived and moody. He had several broken ribs as well as bruises along his back, arms and legs. The healer decided that he most likely was in a fight. A fight with someone who really didn't like him.

The healer took the sheets off of Draco and began to set his ribs back into place. He carefully applied ointment onto several cuts on his arms and on his eyebrow.

Ron took a seat on a chair near Draco's bed and began to further fill out the patient form. After he finished writing he set in on the table and looked toward the slytherin. He couldn't help but still hate him a bit. He knew that he was probably the only one out of his group to truly dislike Draco, even Harry had comes to terms with the Malfoy boy. Ron couldn't help but think of all the dispicable things that the Malfoy family had done.

His eyes suddenly fell to the dark mark on his left arm. It had faded a bit since the war but it was still clear and sinister. Ron shivered a bit but then noticed something strange. Several scars had accompanied the mark. It looked as if he had tried and failed to cut out the dark mare altogether. The thought made Ron's heart stop. Why had he tried to cut it out? That would have been horrible painful! Did he do it to himself? Or did someone else try to cut it out?

Ron leaned back on the chair and tried to avoid thinking about the mark on Draco's arm.

Draco woke up feeling strange. He felt relaxed and safe. It was a unfamiliar feeling to him. He had almost forgotten where he was. Slowly, he opened his grey eyes and found himself still in St. Mungo's Hospital. He tried to move but felt a sharp pain. Draco's eyes drifted toward a particular healer sitting in a chair near his bed.

It was Weasel. He was leaned forward in the chair with his arms on the bed and his head on his arms. It wasn't a particularly comfortable looking position, but the red-head seemed to be deep asleep. Draco couldn't help but laugh a bit and push himself up to look at the Weasley boy further. He wondered what time it was and how long Ron had been asleep. It suddenly dawned on Draco that Ron had most likely spent the night on that chair, with him. He wasn't sure what to think or feel. Maybe it was a mistake, he told himself.

Ron goaned and slowly sat up and stretched. He looked over to Malfoy who was staring directly at him with confused grey eyes. Ron couldn't help but smile, it wasn't every day that he could confuse Draco.

"How did you sleep?" Ron asked in a friendly way still happy about the apparent confusion in Malfoy's face.

"Fine," he said quietly. "What are you so happy about?"

"Nuthin'."

"Did you do what I asked you to do?" Draco said in an attempt to change the tone. He just wanted to leave.

"Yes, well...sorta..." Ron looked down and then back up to him. "Your condition is worse than I thought. I think it is best for you to stay here for a while. At least until you heal a bit more."

"I don't know what you are trying to do," Draco hissed, "but I am fine, clearly you fixed me as far as you could. Now, I'm going to leave."

"You're not fixed, Malfoy," Ron said becoming angry at him once again. "You still need help. And from the spell I proformed, it looks like this isn't the first and only time this has happened. As a healer I need to know what is going on. We don't have you in our books, so how many times has this happened and how many times have you not gotten help for it?" The healer frowned at how much he was beginning to sound like Molly.

"It's happened before, but not this bad," Draco said without hesitation. He just wanted Ron to leave him alone. "And clearly, you did whatever it is you needed to do. I can heal on my own time. Alone."

Ron sighed. He wanted more than anything for the man in front of him to leave, but as a healer he couldn't allow that to happen. He couldn't let Draco get even more injured. The wounds that he had sustained were bad, he needed time to heal in the hospital. "Sorry, Malfoy, I can't do that." Draco frowned and locked his eyes with Ron. For an instant Ron didn't move. He just watched the harsh, cold grey eyes in wonder. They really were beautiful, in a terrifying sort of way.

While Ron wondered what was really held behind Draco's eyes, Draco was doing the same for him. Ron's eyes were a simple and happy cerulean blue. They reminded Draco of a clear, blue summer day. Looking into his eyes, Draco found the world to be a much more simple place. Bad things were bad and good thing were good. There was nothing more. In a way the cold grey eyes envied the happy blue ones, just as the winter envied the summer. Everyone loved Ron, they always have. Draco used to wonder how Ron had possibly scored the best-friend position with Potter, but now he knew. It was those happy eyes and that caring attitude. All of the Weasleys had it and it made Draco wonder why.

It was Ron who broke away from the stare first. He couldn't take those icy eyes looking into him like that any longer.

"Can I get you anything?" Ron asked causally picking up his clipboard once again. "You'll be here a while...and...well...is there anything you want?"

"No," Draco didn't mean it to come out as cold as it did. "I think I'll be fine," he added trying to sound nicer but it didn't take. Ron just looked slightly embarassed about asking the question altogether. "Weasel," Draco said suddenly not wanting the red-head to leave him, "have you married her yet?"

Ron was taken aback. "Umm...who?"

"That Granger girl."

"Oh, umm, no, we arn't...together anymore," Ron really didn't know how to say it. He wasn't even all to sure about the relationship that almost-was.

"She traided you for Potter, I suppose," Draco said suddenly realizing how cruel he was sounding. He honestly didn't want to upset Ron, but he didn't want the man to leave either. For a reason he could not explain, he did not want to be alone.

"No," Ron said in a compassionate voice that surprised even himself. "We are all just friends. It just works better that way." He gave a simple smile. "But I would like to...you know...go home."

"Oh, right."

"Yeah, I don't actually live here," Ron said with a laugh and a twinkle of his eye. Draco didn't understand why the sudden compassion toward him. Had Ron forgotten who he was? "But I'll be back soon enough," he promised, "I'd just like to get a bit of rest...and breakfast. Tell any of the healers if you need anything. I know that you don't trust them, but they are good people."

With that Ron was gone out the door.

**Thanks for reading! I'd absolutly love to know what you think of it so far! xD**


	4. Reactions

**AN: So this fanfic has gotten way more veiws than I thought it would! Please, please, please let me know if you think this should have some romance or what! I need some **

**imput pwease! I hope you guys like it so far :)**

**I do not own anything**

Ron found himself heading home at a very strange time. It was before most people went to work and after most people came home from work. Even though he had only gotten an hour or so of sleep at the hospital he wasn't tired at all. Something inside of him felt odd. Ron wondered if Harry would be up, he needed to tell someone about the strange things that had just taken place.

Against his better judgement Ron knocked at Harry's place. After only a few minutes Harry opened the door looking utterly tired. He still had pajamas on and his hair was even messier than it normally was.

"Ron?" Harry put his glasses on and gave a small, confused smile. "What are you doing here? What time is it?" He looked at his wrist but forgot that there was no watch.

"Sorry," Ron appologized walking staight into Harry's home. He took a seat on the sofa and gestured for Harry to join him. "Mate, I got something to tell ya."

"Okay..." Harry took a seat and stared at his strange friend. "You know that I was asleep, right?"

"Yeah, but this is important."

"Alright, spill it."

"So, when I got home from talking with you my mother was going on and on about well whatever. And asking about you and stuff. Then she gave me this letter and owl had dropped off. It said that they wanted me back at the hospital because some patient-bloke didn't want to deal with anyone but me."

"Yeah, but I guess that's a compliment in a way, I don't see why you're so upset."

No, no, 'arry! I haven't gotten to the _scary_ part yet!" Ron's eyes widened and Harry gave a small laugh. "So, I went up 'ere and guess who was there? Waiting for me?"

"I don't know? Who?" The dark-haired boy asked with a yawn.

"Malfoy!" Ron yelped. Harry dropped his tea onto the carpet.

"Malfoy? As in _Draco_ Malfoy? He_ requested _you? _You_? But why? What happened? You have to tell me more!"

"I guess he did...but why? I mean the other healers probably wouldn't have even known who he was. Don't the Malfoys wanna hide nowadays, anyway?"

"That's what I thought too..." Harry paused with a strange expression. "What did he say to you?"

"Actually, he didn't say much," Ron admitted. "He didn't really want to be at the hospital...I guess someone found him and broght him there. I don't really know why he requested me, though. It was all so strange. He was, well, himself. I guess, just a bit less snarky. He just seemed bitter and quiet." Ron thought back to the discussion. "Then he asked me about 'mione. He was _almost_ like he cared but also not at all. It was strange, 'arry, really strange." The red-head thought about how cold Draco's eyes were. It was as if even his meaness had left for a while. He was just bitter and sad sounding. Ron really did want to hate him but he just couldn't bring himself to do so.

"Hmm," Harry said after a few minutes of silence. "Why was he brought to St. Mungo's?"

The question caught Ron off-guard. When he realized he had been thinking about Draco's eyes he felt a heat rised to his face. "Oh, umm, he had some broken ribs and bruises and stuff," he said not meaning for it to sound so vague. "But it was weird, 'arry. he had always been such a...well you remember when Buckbeak attacked him. It wasn't even that bad and he acted like it was the end of the bloody world! But this...it was like he totally changed or something."

"I don't know if I really follow you, Ron." Harry shook his head.

"Well, I really am not allowed to tell you this," he leaned in closer to his friend, "but I think he is hiding something." Ron quickly thought back to the dark mark.

"I wouldn't blame him," Harry said quickly. "Lucius was thrown into Azkaban to rot! And Narcissa isn't much better off. I hear she just living alone in that old manor."

"Why weren't they sent to Azkaban?"

"Narcissa let me go in the forest, I could have been killed...but I wasn't. And Draco-"

"Yeah, yeah, I know why he wasn't sent away," Ron shuttered thinking about what had happened in the Malfoy Manor.

The two boys sat in silence for a long while. Neither of them knew what to make of Draco's reappearence.

"Are you mad at him?" Harry asked suddenly breaking the silence.

"I dunno...are you?"

"I'm not sure, but you are the one who has to deal with him."

"Yeah...he betrayed Hogwarts...he hates you...and...and..."

"Do you actually know that either of those things are true? How could you? He never seemed happy to betray the school...and _hate_ is awefully strong." A smile crept onto the dark-haired boy's face. "After all, I am _Harry Potter_!" Ron shoved his friend over and laughed. Suddenly, he realized how crazy it all was. He woke Harry up at a crazy hour just to ask him about some boy they used to know. Ron shook his head and smiled. This was all just crazy. He was overthinking it. There was nothing going on that wasn't obvious. Draco was injured, Ron was a healer, that was all.

Ron walked through the door to his house and was instantly greeted by a frown. More specifically, Molly's frown.

"I thought you'd leave your mother a letter or something! You spent practically the whole night there, Ron!" Molly exclaimed.

"Sorry, mum, I didn't think it'd take that long," he said in defense.

"Well, then," she said backing up and taking a breath. "Come sit and tell me all about it."

"There really isn't much to tell."

"Somebody requested _my_ son! There is definatly _something_ to tell!"

"Mum, there really isn-"

"At least tell me who it was."

Ron groaned knowing that he'd never hear the end of it. "It was Malfoy," his voice was so quiet that he wasn't sure if she had heard him.

"Malfoy!" Molly screamed with built-up anger. Yup, she had heard it. Her eyes were filled with fire and anger towards the entire Malfoy family.

"Mum! Quiet..." Ron said worried that someone in the house might wake up.

"Well," she said calming herself. "He was not quite who I though you'd be helping. I was kinda hoping for some wonderful young witch who needed your help."

**Sorry this chapter was so short! The next one will be longer. Please tell me what you think! :)**


	5. Changed

**AN: Hey, sorry it's taken me so long to update, but thanks for holding in there :) it was brought to my attention that I was missing something in my story this far so this chapter will have that :) Thanks for all the reveiws! I love you guys!**

**I still don't own anything, unfortunatly.**

Ron walked back into St. Mungo's with several strange feeling making him feel sick. Lack of sleep was not helping, either. He knew that for the next few weeks his focus would have to be on Draco's recovery, but that meant walking in to face his long-time foe everyday.

The ginger stood before the door and sighed as he opened it. Draco was awake and reading something that appeared to be a muggle book. Ron laughed at the thought, surely the book just looked like muggle book, why would a former death-eater be reading one? The complex grey eyes looked up from the book and to the healer. Ron froze for a few seconds under the cold eyes.

"Good morning, Mr. Malfoy," Ron said trying to sound as professional as he could.

"You're back aweful early," he paused with a hint of something in his eyes, "couldn't get enough of me, Weasel."

"Quite the opposite, actually," said the red-head happy the the words came out without any problems. He walked over to Draco and began checked the clipboard another healer had left for him. From the looks of it, Draco did cooparate with any of the healers. "So, sounds like you wouldn't even take the potions they asked you to take..."

"You really think I'm that ignorant? I'm going to let some _mudblood_ poison me for spite!" he spat as he set the book down to glare at Ron.

"Maybe if you just let some people help you, you wouldn't be in this situation so much. Hmm?" The healer said gesturing to Draco's injuries.

"I'm trusting you," the blond said doing his best to hide the pain in his voice. Ron slowly nodded and took the ointment and bent down next to him. Careful to avoid looking into Draco's eyes he began to gently rub the gel onto the open wounds on his eyebrow and then his arms. Suddenly, Ron's fingers grazed over the dark mark and a chill ran up his spine. He tried to hide his sudden anger towards the death-eaters, but it was near impossible. They had caused so much pain in his life, he could hardly stand the sight of the mark. If it hadn't been for those obtrusive scars around the mark, Ron wouldn't have been able to hold back his anger. But when he saw those scars it was all to clear that Draco was not like the monsters who wanted death.

"Didn't your mother tell you staring wasn't nice," Draco mocked bringing Ron back from his thoughts.

"Er," Ron looked up to find himself frozen in Draco's icy gaze.

"There is no known way to get rid of a death-mark," he informed, "but I thought that I ought to try something."

"You could have really injured yourself," Ron said quietly not sure if he wanted to fully commit to the statement.

"Sounds more like a 'perk' than a problem," his voice quieted almost matching the healer's. Draco was the first to break away from the stare. Ron stood up from the bed and took a seat in the chair and began to write something on the clipboard. Draco watched the red-head for a while wondering what to say and how to say it. He needed to tell Ron, but he just wasn't sure how. How do you appologize for everything that had happened?

Ron could tell that something was bothering Draco but he wasn't sure if he should ask. The 'perk' comment earlier had worried him a bit but he figured it was just a dark sense of humor the man had obtained. He had a lot to write about Draco's condition but he didn't want to leave the room. For some reason he felt that he was needed there, even if the slytherin wasn't going to talk.

"I'm...I'm sorry, Ron," Draco said quietly. The healer turned, shocked. He wasn't sure if he was more shocked about the sad-sounding appology or the use of his real name. But Draco wasn't done, "I'm sorry for what happened to your friends. I'm sorry for betraying everyone...and for Fred...I'm sorry...I'm sorry for poisoning you...that was my fault...you almost died and...I'm sorry, Ron...I'm so, so sorry..." The words didn't fit. They didn't fit his memories of Draco at all. The wealthiest, pureblood heir was apologizing to a Weasley. Ron had to tell himself he had heard him wrong, but he didn't.

Draco slumped over and put his face in his hands. Ron quickly stood up and sat on the bed with him. He reached out and put his hand on Draco's shoulder. He was crying.

"Draco," he said quietly, "mate, it's alright...Draco..." Ron was at a loss for words. He had delt with plently of sad people in his life. His friends as well as his patients, but this was different. Everything that had happened durring the war seemed to be utterly raw and painful to the slytherin. Without thinking Ron gently pulled Draco into his arms. To his surpise, the blond instantly grabbed a hold to Ron's broad shoulders and squeezed him.

Ron Weasley held his former enemy gently in his arms as the man's walls broke down and his emotions flooded out. Through the sobs Draco continued to say 'sorry'. The gryffindor's heart broke for the slytherin. After all the time they spent in school together, Ron had always thought Draco was just a evil as the rest of the death-eaters. He was wrong. Draco was just as innocent, in a way. He had been forced to do so much. Ron knew that he would never be able to do anything that Draco had been forced to do. While Ron had his family and his friends, the blond was left with nothing. Not a family to care for him and not a single person who'd want to care about him.

"Draco," Ron said, "I'm not mad at you. I can't tell you that I never was. But...but now is different. The war is long over, our lives have changed. I only wish that the world had been kinder to you."

"...why would it..."

"Because everyone deserves some kindess, mate," the gryffindor pulled the other man closer, careful not to hurt his injured ribs.

"You called me 'Draco'."

"And you called me 'Ron'."

Draco did not want to leave the warmth of Ron's arms. He had never felt anything so comforting in his life. He felt as though he was in the last safe place in the entire world. To his surpise the Weasley boy had filled out since highschool. Draco felt strong muscles under Ron's healer attire. After several minutes he began to worry. He worried that the gryffindor would let him go and he would be alone once again.

**So, what do you guys think? Are they gonna make up or make out? haha please reveiw! I love hearing about what you guys think! **


	6. Coming Home

**AN: Hey, thanks for continuing my fanfic!**

**I do not own anything.**

Ron wasn't sure how long they held each other or if Draco would ever let go. At first he just wanted to give the man a nice hug, but it had changed. He slowly realised how much Draco needed him. His heart broke for him. The man in his arms seemed so fragile and broken. Ron wondered quietly if Draco had a place to stay after he recovered. It seemed sad to think that he was forced to go back and live in his parent's old, lonely, manor. Slowly, Ron let him go but grabbed his shoulders.

"You're safe here, Draco," a smile found it's way to Ron's face.

"Thank you," he said looking down.

Over the next week, Ron helped Draco in more ways then one. As the slytherin's physical wounds healed he began to talk to Ron about his problems. He soon learned that the gryffindor was a skilled listener. It was hard for Draco to tell the Weasley everything but he found a way eventually. If the red-head looked as though he didn't know how to respond, he replied with a big warm hug that Draco learned to enjoy more than he cared to admit. When Ron left every night, the slytherin missed him terribly. Every night after Ron walked out the door, he longed to he embraced by the strong, warm, arms.

Ron was embarassed to admit that he had grown attached to the former death-eater. It took him a while to admit it to himself and even longer to admit it to Harry and Hermione. Harry had been somewhat unshocked by it, telling Ron that it made sense. At first Hermione had been somewhat worried for Ron. She told him that Draco had been a death-eater. It was Ron who made her realize that he was different, he was just like them. Hermione had instantly felt dumb for not seeing that sooner. She told Ron that she still disliked his family, but she'd make an exception for Draco.

Every morning, Ron found himself arriving early to work with more energy than he normally had. He found it easier to wake up but harder to go to bed. He wanted more than anything to lie down next to the slytherin and stay with him. He wasn't sure what his heart was doing to him, but he had never felt like that about anyone.

"I have good news," Ron stated happily as he walked into Draco's room nearly twenty minutes earlier than he needed to. Draco was awake and waiting for the healer.

"What's the news?" Draco asked lazily.

"You get released today."

"Oh," he frowned and looked and his hands. He found himself not wanting to leave St. Mungo's. Draco wondered how he would see Ron again. He even breifly thought of finding some mean anti-death-eaters to beat him up, but quickly dismissed the thought. Even a Weasley would see through that.

"What's wrong?" Ron asked suddenly worried.

"I...nothing."

"Draco?" Ron walked closer.

"Yeah?" Draco slowly got out of the bed still a bit stiff. Most of his wounds had healed but his ribs were still sore. He took his clothing from the table and pulled them on under the gound.

"You didn't let me finish, mate," Ron said with a smirk. Draco turned to look at him. "I was wondering if you had any place you needed to be?"

"No," Draco said struggling with buttoning his shirt.

"Do you want to come back to my house with me?" The griffindor stepped forward and began to help Draco with his button problem. The slytherin blushed.

"Are you sure your mother wouldn't mind?"

"Ehh, I didn't really think about that, but you're not the weirdest thing that has been brought into the Weasley house," Ron said pulling his friend into a tight embrace. Draco flinched but slowly put his arms around him.

"I'd love to."

"Ron, you're back already?" Molly called from another room.

"Umm, yeah, they didn't need me today. And I kinda brought someone with me."

"Oh!" she said, "did Harry decide to drop by again?" Molly ran out of the kitchen and instantly frowned at Draco. "What is he doing here?" She spat pulling Ron aside.

"Mum," Ron half-scolded, "he's my friend." Molly looked unconvinced. "and he doesn't have any place to go. I can't just leave him." Miss Weasley's motherly kindness got the best of her. She turned to Draco.

"You can stay, but I don't want any problems...and diner is at six...not a minute later, Mr. Malfoy."

"Yes, ma'am," he nodded.

**Yay! I'd love some reviews! xD**


	7. Secrets

**AN: So, this chapter will be longer and full of fluff! Yay! I'd really love to hear what you guys have to say about it so far :)**

**I don't own anything**

"So this is your room," Ron said gesturing to the small room with very little inside. Just a bed to the left wall and a desk to the right. "It was Ginny's but she moved in with Harry, so, now there is an empty room. I'm really the only one that lives here full time. The rest just pop in and out, you'll get used to it."

"Thank you," Draco said and he meant it.

"And that is my room," Ron pointed down the hall. "The door is always unlocked." He smiled at the slytherin who looked a bit overwelmed by the messy over-used house. It was nothing like the dark, cold, Malfoy Manor. This house was warm and forgiving. It reminded him of the homes people wrote about in books, Draco never thought those houses actually exsisted. He looked at Ron who was wearing a big dorky smile on his face.

"What?" Draco said not meaning to make the word as snarky as it came out.

"Nothing." Ron's smile just got bigger and dorkier. Draco shook his head and walked into the small room. There was a little window over his bed that looked out over the marshy land. He never really cared for marshes or tall grass, but for some reason it fit witht he Weasleys and their house. He turned around and saw that Ron had followed him in. "You like it?"

"I do," Draco said. "But...are you sure I can really stay here...after everything that has happened...all the bad stuff..."

"I do." How could he be so goddamned optimistic? "Draco," the Weasley started, "My mum will learn to like you, same with everyone else. We might hold grudges but we...we really care about each other."

Draco nodded.

"We'll care about you as well, you're one of us. It won't take the rest of them too long to figure it out," a goofy half smile found it's way to the Ron's face. Draco smiled back.

"Thank you, Ron," Draco said.

Dinner was quiet and a bit awkward to say the least. Molly attempted to talk to Draco, but he wasn't used to the woman's way of showing her caring side. Ron sat in silence embaraced for both of them.

"So," Molly started after a few minutes of silence, "are you two..._dating_?" Both men looked up astounded by the question. Ron's pumkin juice sprayed out through his nose. "What?" Molly asked in defense, "It was just a question, Ronald, and learn to not do that!"

"Yes, mum," Ron said wiping off his nose in embarasment.

"Draco?" Molly said, "Are you two dating? If you are that's fine...I just want to know. You see I was really hoping Ronald would-"

"Mum!" Ron said with his face burning red.

"Sorry," she apologized more to Draco than to Ron.

"Umm, no, ma'am. We are not dating. We are just friends."

"Hmm," she said taking a sip of the pumkin juice, "I see." Ron got a strange sense that his mother didn't believe them.

"So, tell me, Ronald," Draco said with a hint of a mischevious smile, "how does pumkin juice taste through the nose?" Ron glared.

"Shut up," he said with a laugh taking a seat next to Draco on his bed. "And don't call me Ronald. I hate it." The slytherin just smirked and glanced over at his friend. Ron laid back onto his warm quilt. "If you want, there are sheets and quilt in the cupboard."

"I'll do it when I decide to go back to my room," Draco said laying back next to Ron.

"I can't believe she asked you that...sorry," said the gryffindor.

"That's alright," he said, "my mum would've asked the same thing."

"Really?" Ron asked leaning over onto his arm to face his friend.

"Sure," Draco looked over at him. "She really wants me to date."

"Same with mine," the red-head laughed, "she thinks I'm just too lazy to find myself a date." The blond laughed.

"Well, I can't get one for very different reasons."

"Oh," Ron said his smile fading. "Sorry, I didn't think of that. But I'll bet there's some witch out there who doesn't care about your past. You just have to find her." Although the gryffindor's smile was genuine and kind, Draco wasn't sure what to say. He had known for a while he was gay. But he wasn't sure if he wanted to bring that up quite yet to Ron. The wizarding world found no problem with gay and lesbian wizards and witches, but there were still several who thought it was wrong. He had no idea what the ginger thought of it.

"Yeah," he decided was a good answer, "I guess you're right. I just need to find the right one."

"If it makes you feel any better," Ron started sensing that his friend was uncomfortable about something. "I haven't dated since Hermione...and that was a long time ago, mate, so you're fine!"

"Oh," Draco said, "thanks..." Ron's eyebrows frowned.

"What's wrong? Is this an uncomfortable topic, 'cause we don't have to keep talking about it..."

"No, I...I think I should probably tell you something." The room grew suddenly very still and quiet.

"Yeah?" Ron moved closer trying to anticipate what his friend was going to say.

"I...I am...I don't like witches..."

"Oh," the ginger nodded, "okay, in that case. I'm sure you'll find some _wizard_ who won't care about your past. You just have to find _him_. I thought you were gonna say something way different, mate."

"Oh," Draco said surprized by his reaction. "I though you might be mad or something."

"Why would I be mad?"

"I don't know..." Draco looked away from his friend. Ron just gave another goofy smile and leaned back. He never thought too much about being gay. He had known that lots of wizards and witches were gay but it never seemed to bother Ron. When it came to himself, Ron had always assumed that he liked witches but lately he had been so busy with work that he hadn't dated or thought much about it. He had to admit that there were several wizards that he found attractive. One of them was lying down next to him.

**Did you guys see that coming? Please reveiw you guys are the best :)**


	8. The Morning

**AN: Thanks for reading!**

**I do not own anything!**

Draco couldn't believe that Ron was okay with him. He didn't expect to ever tell him his secret. Draco rolled to his side and stared into the darkness of his empty room. He pulled the blanket tighter around himself. It was nearly two hours after he left Ron's bedroom and his heart still fluttered about his chest. At first the slytherin thought it was a side effect of a potion that Ron had him take before he went to bed, but then he found out it was a side effect of the healer, not the potion. Ron? He asked himself. Why did it have to be Ron? Ron was the first person to be nice to him in a long time, why did he have to have a crush on him? Draco swore to himself that he wouldn't let the goofy-smiling gryffindor know.

Ron rolled over in his bed wondering if Draco was able to sleep at all. The gryffindor normally had an easy time falling asleep, but not tonight. He had never felt this feeling before. He just wanted to feel Draco in his arms again. No, he told himself, not Draco. Ron rolled over again and again hoping that sleep would find him.

Ron walked down the stairs to find Draco sitting at the table drinking a cup of tea and reading The Daily Prophet. His blond hair was messy and crazy. Ron smirked and wondered if he knew how crazy he looked.

"Morning," he said. Draco looked up from the news paper.

"Good morning," he furrowed his eyebrows in confusion at Ron's attempt at hiding his smile. "What are you smiling at?"

"Nothing..." he went to pour himself a cup of tea. "Have you seen your hair?" Draco instantly reached up and ran his fingers through the crazy mess of white-gold tangles. A blush rose to his cheeks. Ron just gave him a big smile and sat down next to him. "I like it like that."

"Thanks, Weasel," Draco growled trying to flatten his hair.

"How'd you sleep?" He asked changing the subject to save his friend from more embarassment.

"Okay," he answered gently rubbing his hand over his ribs that had ached all night. "What about you?" Ron just shrugged in response. He didn't sleep hardly at all but he didn't feel like sharing it.

They sat at the table drinking tea and reading their news paper like two old wizards. Ron felt no need to talk to Draco, he enjoyed just being in the peace of the other man's company. The silence that filled the room was not the uncomfortable kind, it was the warm kind. The kind of silence that made you feel simple and calm. The sun shimmered down into the old house casting small squares of light onto the table in the shape of the window. The tea filled the air with a sweet herb scent that reminded Ron of his childhood.

"Do you know where my mum went?" Ron asked after he finished the last page of the Daily Prophet.

"Yes, she said that she had a few erronds to run. She said she wouldn't be back until later," Draco said simply not pausing to look up. Ron nodded.

"Did you want to do anything today?"

"Like what?"

"I don't know...we could go someplace, you must be tired of sitting around."

"Do you really want to be seen with a former death-eater?"

"Do you really wanna be seen with a Weasley?" Ron asked with a grin. Draco finally looked up from his paper. "C'mon, mate, let's go for a walk. Merlin knows that it'd be good for your health."

"I can't agrue with that," Draco nodded.

The leaves were beginning to change colors all around the two wizards. It was truely a magical place. Ron had been to that particular place many times as a child to escape the craziness of his house. It was serene and quiet. He looked to his friend walking silently beside him.

"You're quiet."

"Sorry," Draco said half-heartedly.

"You don't need to apologize, mate," Ron said. "It was just an observation." He glanced over at his friend and frowned. Suddenly he knew what this was about. "Is this about what happened last night?" Draco was taken aback.

"...Last night?"

"Yeah, you told me you liked wizards, and I told you it didn't matter to me...it still doesn't matter to me who you like, Draco."

"I know...but I-"

"If it makes you feel any better I could tell you a secret...you know, so we are even." Draco looked over to Ron who gave him a big dorky smile.

"_You_ have secrets?" He was unconvinced.

"Sure," he said, "everyone does. I have a few." Ron stopped walking and turned toward Draco. Now, he had his attention. He was going to tell him. "For instance, I guess I never really thought about the 'gay' thing...but there are some wizards I think are really attractive." Ron shoved his hands deep into his pockets. He really hated talking about relationships, it had always been really hard. But he knew if he told Draco he would sleep well.

"Really?"

"Yeah, really, mate. Does it really surpise you?"

"I suppose not...which wizards do you like?"

"One of them is you," Ron said simply. Draco widened his eyes. A blush warmed its way to Ron's face. "Sorry," he said looking down suddenly.

"Don't apologize," Draco stepped forward and gently touched his arm. Ron looked up to meet his eyes. They were a much happier shade of grey. Or at least as happy as grey could be. "Please, don't be sorry, Ron."

"You're not mad?"

"No!" Draco smiled. Ron's eyes lit up and he pulled the other man into a giant bear hug. Draco winced but hugged him back. "Why didn't you just tell me you liked me before? All night I worried I had made you uncomfortable."

"Sorry, I just thought that...I don't know what I thought..."

**Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed!**


	9. You Found Him

**AN: Thanks to all my followers! You guys really rock! I know this isn't a very popular ship so im just glad people are reading and hopefully enjoying! Beware of fluff :)**

**I don't own anything.**

Ron laid in the darkness of his room thinking about the walk in the woods with Draco. He couldn't help but smile at the thought of the slytherin. He felt like a little boy with a crush. Ron reached up and ran his fingers through his thick red hair. He felt heat come to his cheeks and his heart flutter. Draco Malfoy. His hair the color of summer and his eyes the color of winter. If you could make him smile, you would never have to find a reason to be happy again. Ron wanted to hold the other man in his arms once again. He wanted to feel his breath on his neck and his arms tightly around him. He knew that he would have to endure another sleepless night if Draco wasn't near him.

With a combination of worry and excitement, Ron stood up and walked to Draco's room. At the door he hesitated but only for a second. Draco was lying in his side facing the wall. Ron came up behind him and gingerly sat on the edge o the bed. The slytherin turned around and looked up at him.

"I was wondering if you would come," he said with a hint of a smile.

"I didn't know I was expected," Ron laid down next to him. "Sorry, I'm late, then." He reached around Draco and pulled the thin man against him. Draco slowly put his arms around Ron's shoulders and looked into his eyes.

"I don't think I ever thanked you properly," he paused, "you've done more for me than anyone has ever done."

"You don't need to thank me," he answered with a smile, "I care about you. Why wouldn't I help you?"

"You already know why, Ron."

"You deserve far more than you've ever gotten." Ron pulled him closer and pressed his lips against Draco's. Draco hesitantly pushed into the other man's lips and tighted his arms around him. Slowly, he pulled away and looked into Ron's happy blue eyes.

"Thank you."

"You really think I'm done already, mate?" The gryffindor began to pull the slytherin's shirt off. At first Draco just stared at Ron with a worried expression. It was Ron, he told himself, he isn't here to hurt you. Carefully, he reached out and began to do the same to Ron's shirt. Draco's eyes instantly fell to the giant scar around his shoulder.

"What happened?" He gently ran his fingers over the gruesome scar. Ron flinched away.

"You sound like my mum." He looked down away from Draco. Draco's eyes softened.

"Ron," he said quietly, "it's okay...I care about you...you took care of me, when I didn't trust anyone. If you could trust anyone, trust me." He gently touched the scar and pulled Ron against him. Ron smiled and held the other man tighter.

"I got splinched," he explained. Draco frowned and held him tighter. He couldn't begin to explain how the touch of Ron's skin felt on his own. It was soothing and comforting, yet it lit a fire in the slytherin that he knew he could never put out. He moved closer against the other man hoping that his arms would hold him there forever.

"I'm sorry..."

"We all have scars, mate," Ron looked into Draco's eyes. Draco found himself glancing down at this dark mark. "...Did...did you really try to...cut it out?"

"...yes..." Draco avoided Ron's look. Ron lifted his hand and gently brushed his fingertips on Draco's face forcing him to look up. The slytherin's grey eyes were full of emotion and pain. Ron ran his fingers across Draco's cheek and through his hair as he pulled the man closer. He pressed his lips, once again, into his. Heat flushed through his body and he felt his heart beat powerfully in his chest.

The passion between the two men was nothing like either of them had ever expirienced. Even after, the held each other close and safe. Rain began to pat against the window above the bed. Ron had always loved the rain, he loved the way it made a house feel like a home and the way it brough people together. Draco, on the other hand, had a very different idea of rain. He hated the was it never seemed to stop coming and the way it made the sky dark and sad. But as he laid in Ron's arms, he suddenly had a change of mind. Something about the rain patting on the window and the walls of the house made a beautiful sound that he never noticed before.

When Ron woke up Draco was still asleep beside in with his arm drapped across Ron's chest. The rain was still coming down hard, making it hard to tell what time it was. He listened quietly to the sound of the storm raging on in the distance. He never took Draco for someone who slept in, but he didn't mind.

After nearly an hour, Draco finally opened his eyes and looked over to Ron. A small smile crept onto each of their faces.

"'Morning."

"Good morning," Draco sat up and looked down at Ron. Ron gave a goofy smile and stretched.

"Do you remember when I told you that you'd find someone who loves you for you, someone who can overlook your past?" Ron asked.

"Yes."

"You found him."

**The End! I really hope you guys enjoyed :) **


End file.
